Fratello
by Isonia
Summary: " J'en ai MARRE de t'entendre chialer la nuit à l'internat ! J'en ai juste MARRE de toi Feliciano Vargas ! Putain mais est-ce que tu comprends ça ! Tu me fais chier ! T'es juste un p'tit pédé qui a pas les couilles de se battre contre ses agresseurs ! " Et son frère l'avait regardé en pleurant. Encore. (Warning - Sujet sérieux et langage cru)


**Titre **::: Fratello  
><strong>Auteur <strong>::: ©Isonia  
><strong>Manga <strong>::: Hetalia  
><strong>Genre <strong>::: Hurt/Comfort || Family || UA  
><strong>Pairings <strong>::: GerIta || SpaMano (+ deux autres couples mentionnés très vaguement)  
><strong>Personnage(s)<strong> ::: Lovino Vargas [Romano / Italie du Sud] || Feliciano Vargas [Italie du Nord] || Bella Mogens [Belgique] || Ludwig Beilschmidt [Allemagne] || Antonio Fernandez Carriedo [Espagne]  
>Mention de → Francis Bonnefoy [France] || Roméo Vargas [Seborga] || Monna-Lisa de Bonnamissi [Monaco] || Romulus Vargas [Ancient Rome]<br>**Rating **::: T [Pour injures et contexte sérieux]  
><strong>Le point de vue de l'auteur sur cet écrit<strong> ::: Bonjour/Bonsoir ami(e)s Hetalians ! Je reviens avec un nouvel OS, comme prévu avant novembre (mais pas RusAme, il est encore en construction) plutôt sérieux.  
>Je vous préviens directement : <span>Cet OS parle contient de l'homophobie et de brutalisation envers les homosexuels<span>. Il est SERIEUX. Il est plutôt proche d'Histoire d'amour d'un violeur dans le sens où _il est très cru et le thème est sérieux_. C'est quelque chose que des gens de la vie courante peuvent vivre. Si vous connaissez quelqu'un homosexuel victime de propos/gestes homophobe , n'hésitez pas à le pousser à aller voir des associations.  
>Après ce moment de prévention que je me voyais obliger de faire, je vais vaguement parler de l'OS. J'ai choisi de le faire sur Feliciano et Lovino car, déjà, ce sont deux personnages que j'adore et en plus je les voyais parfaitement tenir les rôles qu'ils ont dans cet écrit. De même pour les autres personnages autours d'eux.<br>Si je suis parfaitement honnête, je dirai même que cet OS tourne plus autours de Lovino. Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, il ressemble un peu à Histoire d'amour d'un violeur, ou du moins il a été fait dans le même état d'esprit. Comme France, Romano est un des personnages les plus détestés. C'est un fait. Les propos envers lui sont moins '' graves '' que ceux tenus concernant Francis, mais ils restent encore injustifié et tout bonnement cons. Voyez ce texte comme une réaction aux « Mais Lovino déteste tout le monde » ou « De toute façon il ne sert qu'à gueuler et à rien d'autre ».

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire.

Enjoie.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>« FERME... »<p>

L'énième coup de poing tomba dans la mâchoire du pauvre type face à lui. Ses deux autres potes étaient déjà à terre, les mains sur le nez ou sur la joue selon l'un ou selon l'autre, empêchant le sang de trop couler.

« ...TA... »

Encore un impact, et il sentit le nez craquer sous ses phalanges. Il n'en tira qu'une plus grande satisfaction en entendant le garçon gémir de douleur.

« … GUEULE ! »

Il le sentit perdre conscience et décida donc de s'arrêter pour l'instant.  
>Le souffle court, les mains égratignées et couvertes de sang et ses vêtements froissés, Lovino Vargas se releva en jetant un regard dédaigneux au dernier des trois '' merdeux ''. Un sentiment de dégoût profond pour cet être le repris soudainement et il ne réussit pas à empêcher son pied de partir cogner les côtes de celui qu'il venait d'amocher. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre des sanglots et quelques secondes après des mains tirer sur la manche de sa veste d'écolier. Il se retourna et tomba sur son frère, le visage baigné par les larmes et les lèvres tremblantes. Si près, il pouvait voir les restes des bleus et des coupures rien que sur son visage angélique, et il se força à contrôler la colère qui remontait en lui.<p>

« Fratello...  
>- On se tire putain. »<p>

Il attrapa son '' crétin de frère '' par le bras et se mit à marcher rapidement, s'arrachant par la même occasion à son emprise. Il allait vite, traînant l'autre qui pleurait toujours, évitant les autres élèves. Il savait parfaitement où il allait et combien de temps cela pendrait d'atteindre son objectif.  
>Un groupe d'élève passa et quand ils se mirent à les dévisager, il leur fit un doigt d'honneur, s'attirant les exclamations outrées des filles présentes. Il entendit son frère s'excuser pour lui, toujours en pleurant, et ses dents grincèrent.<br>Mais qu'il était con.  
>L'internat (aka, là où il souhaitait aller) n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres, il pouvait voir la porte qu'il voulait passer. Un certain soulagement s'installa en lui, malgré la colère qui continuait de gronder. Sa prise sur le bras de son frère se resserra et il l'entendit vaguement couiner.<br>Mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça, répétant en boucle des jurons et se concentrant sur son but. (« Fratello tu me fais mal ! ») Il n'y avait rien d'autre que ça, la porte, qui semblait se rapprocher au fur et à mesure. (« Lovino ! Je t'en pris arrête ! »).  
>Finalement, il la poussa violemment. Le concierge ne releva même pas les yeux de son journal, tellement il était habitué à voir l'Italien débarquer en trombe comme ça. C'était quelque chose de malheureusement courant.<br>Il tira son frère vers le haut quand celui-ci se prit les pieds dans les premières marches d'escaliers, ne s'occupant pas vraiment de savoir s'il s'était fait mal en se mangeant le bois des marches. Les élèves étaient en cours ou dans leurs chambres à cette heure ci, il n'y avait donc personne dans les couloirs. Ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et Feliciano peinait de plus en plus à suivre le rythme, boitillant à moitié à cause des nombreuses chutes qu'il avait faites.  
>Finalement, ils atterrirent là où Lovino souhaitait aller.<br>Devant la porte de la chambre 307.  
>Le meneur toqua et n'eut à patienter que quelques instants avant d'entendre un « J'arrive, une minute ! », des pas et finalement le bruit d'un verrou qu'on débloque.<br>La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille du même âge qu'eux (du moins à un an près), portant l'uniforme obligatoire comme n'importe qui dans le bâtiment. Sa seule touche personnelle était son bandeau vert qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Elle eut un instant d'absence en les voyant devant sa porte, perdant peu à peu l'air jovial qu'elle affichait l'instant précédant, avant de porter sa main à sa bouche, sûrement pour retenir un cri.  
>Sans un mot, elle se déplaça rapidement de sorte à pouvoir laisser passer les deux frères et c'est sans aucun son lui aussi que Lovino entraîna son frère à l'intérieur.<br>Elle referma la porte, les observa avec un mélange de stupeur et de tristesse, alors que l'aîné se décidait enfin à lâcher le plus jeune pour s'asseoir sur le lit, le plantant sans plus de cérémonie.

« … Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette fois-ci ? Finit-elle par demander dans un murmure.  
>- La même chose que d'habitude, se contenta de répondre celui qui était assis tout en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Que veux-tu que ce sois, Bella. »<p>

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête et de se diriger vers le garçon toujours debout et en larmes. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant, malgré ses lèvres tremblotantes, et l'emmena dans la petite salle de bain en marmonnant des paroles réconfortantes.  
>De son côté, l'aîné des Vargas n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il scrutait le sol sans vraiment le voir, se mordillant de temps à autre la lèvre ou sortant un juron sans raison. Son amie revint une mallette à la main, peu de temps après avoir laissé le cadet des frères Vargas dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une chaise pour se placer devant lui qui se contenta juste d'enlever ses mains de ses cheveux pour les laisser ballantes.<br>Elle lui prit son poignet pour l'inspecter soigneusement, prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur les égratignures.  
>Bella avait toujours été comme ça avec lui. Elle s'était occupée de son frère seulement un peu plus tard.<br>Elle n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'eux mais se comportait depuis leur rencontre comme une espèce de grande sœur. Au début, Lovino avait trouvé ça stupide. Elle était Belge, ils étaient Italiens pure souche. Elle ne pouvait pas être leur grande sœur. Et puis il avait commencé à apprécier ça. C'était bête, mais leur mère était morte depuis longtemps maintenant, et elle servait un peu de figure féminine. Quelqu'un à qui on peut tout dire. Il s'était accroché à elle plus que son frère, elle était un peu sa bouée de sauvetage dans ce foutu établissement à deux balles.  
>La petite radio (le cadeau de son frère, celle qu'elle emportait partout) jouait une chanson de Stromae. Il la vit bouger les lèvres, chantant silencieusement, et il eut un vague (et petit) sourire.<p>

« Tu as fais l'effort de ne pas revenir avec les phalanges ouvertes, c'est bien.  
>- C'est arrivé qu'une fois, grogna-t-il en regardant. Et j'avais pas tapé dans la gueule d'un mec mais dans un mur.<br>- Je sais, tu étais arrivée dans ma chambre en pleurant.  
>- J'avais dix ans bordel ! »<p>

Elle rit et son rire lui fit du bien. Il n'était même pas vexé.

« Que fais mon crétin de frère ? Demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.  
>- Je lui ai fait couler un bain. Histoire qu'il se remette de tout ça.<br>- Hn. Tu le traites comme un bébé, Bella. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne sache pas se défendre. Limite tu lui fais ses lacets. »

Elle secoua la tête, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres, avant de se mettre à désinfecter les petites coupures sur les mains de Lovino.

« Il en a parlé à son copain ? De ce qu'il se passe ici.  
>- Tsk. Non. Il lui en a pas parlé, l'autre crétin pense que tout va bien. Il en a pas parlé à la famille non plus.<br>- Tu sais pourquoi ?  
>- Parce qu'il est con. »<p>

Elle lui lança un regard sévère. Il soupira.

« Parce que il ne veut pas inquiéter Ludwig. Il se voit juste pas arriver devant lui et faire '' Eh salut chéri, au fait depuis que je suis avec toi, accessoirement un des mecs les plus connus de l'école voisine, tout le monde sait que je suis gay. Et comme je suis dans une école de fils de putes bloqués au douzième siècle, je me fais tous les jours casser la gueule ou insulter. Mon frère m'a forcé à fermer mes comptes Facebook, Twitter et Skype car on m'envoyait des insultes et des menaces de mort. Sinon ça te dit qu'on se fasse un kebab toi et moi ? ''. Et tu connais Feli. Hors de question qu'il en parle à Francis, à Roméo ou pire au vieux. »

Lovino passa une main lasse sur son visage fermé, lui-même altéré par sa propre imitation. Le pire n'était pas qu'il imitait la voix de Feliciano comme ses pieds, mais surtout que ce qu'il disait était entièrement vrai. Son frère avait toujours été comme ça. A ne jamais dire pourquoi il pleurait, pourquoi il était triste (chose que les personnes normales ne voyaient pas, comme il souriait tout le temps), pourquoi ça n'allait pas.  
>Et il était doué pour cacher ce genre d'émotions, le con. Il était doué.<p>

« C'est bien que tu le défendes, comme ça. »

Il releva les yeux vers elle, qui cherchait visiblement quelque chose dans sa mallette. Il avait à peine sentit l'alcool désinfecter ses plaies, et ça le surpris. Elle tira une bande blanche et lui reprit la main pour commencer à la bander soigneusement.

« J'le défend car j'ai pas envie d'avoir un cadavre sur les bras, c'est tout.  
>- Tu pouvais très bien en parler à Francis. Tu sais comment il est, il aurait pu aider à sa façon.<br>- En faisant quoi ? En lâchant son crétin d'anglais sur les élèves, tel un pokémon. Wow. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone, il courrait encore derrière lui, râla-t-il. Et je te parle pas de Roméo. '' Oh Lovi il faut que je te raconte ce que ma copine a fait ! C'est tellement mignon ! ''. Tu parles, je m'en cogne mais à un point »

Elle rit de nouveau, mais plus fort cette fois, et plus joyeusement. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, elle connaissait bien les Vargas et Bonnefoy. Et si il y avait bien un truc qu'ils avaient tous en commun (Lovino comprit mais il était trop fier pour se mettre dans le même panier qu'eux) c'était la drague.  
>Elle lâcha enfin les mains soignées du jeune homme et tapa dans ses mains, plutôt fière d'elle.<p>

« Bien. J'ai terminé !  
>- Hum. »<p>

Elle secoua la tête, elle le faisait beaucoup avec lui. Non pas qu'elle ne sache pas quoi dire ou qu'elle soit exaspérée par le comportement spécial qu'avait son ami. Elle connaissait juste son entêtement. Lui dire quelque chose comme '' Dis merci quand même ! '' était inutile, elle allait juste le gêner.

« Tu en as parlé à Antonio ? » Fit-elle à voix basse, entendant Feliciano sortir du bain.

A ses mots, le brun se tendit et mordilla nerveusement ses lèvres avant de hocher négativement la tête à son tour.

« C'est compliqué, merde. »

Il s'excusa immédiatement après pour le juron, mais n'en dit pas plus car son frère sortait enfin de la pièce dans laquelle il était enfermé.  
>Il sourit et cette fois-ci c'est lui que Lovino eut envie de cogner. Ce côté si propre, si sage et innocent. L'uniforme propre qui cachait toutes les marques, le fond de teint masquant les quelques bleus, …<br>Il semblait comme neuf, et l'aîné trouvait ça tellement faux qu'il en avait presque envie de vomir.

« Feli, tu dors pas ici ce soir. »

Le plus jeune pencha légèrement la tête d'incompréhension, et Bella fut tout aussi surprise.

« On va où, fratello ?  
>- J'ai dis '' tu '', couillon. J'te pose chez ton enfoiré d'Allemand. »<p>

Tout en se levant, le plus vieux vit une étincelle de peur passer dans les yeux de son frère, avant que celui-ci ne lui offre un de ses sourires innocents. Plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, la Belge se leva elle aussi, se retrouvant au côté de '' Lovi ''.

« M-Mais fratello, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas déranger Lud' en pleine semaine de cours. Il est très occupé et-  
>- Putain mais je m'en bas les couilles. Tu y vas, et c'est tout. Je vais pas te laisser dormir avec ces tarés une nuit de plus, c'est tout. Donc t'emballes tes affaires, tu la fermes et on y va.<br>- Lovi, commença Bella qui semblait plutôt incertaine quant à la tournure des choses, écoute ce que te dis ton frère, Lud ne peut sûrement pas s'occuper de lui... »

Il y eut un instant de vide où personne n'osait vraiment regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Puis Lovino se mit à rire, tout simplement. A rire de façon totalement sarcastique.  
>Les lèvres de Feliciano se mirent à trembler de nouveau, et il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il allait bientôt se remettre à pleurer.<p>

« Oh bordel, j'croyais que t'allais être de mon côté Bella. Ça j'l'avais pas vu venir ! S'exclama-t-il en s'attrapant les cheveux.  
>- Je t'en pris Lovi, tu sais très bien que je suis de ton côté mais je te demande juste de ne pas laisser Feliciano comme ça.<br>- Mais j'en ai ma claque putain ! Et arrête de chialer Feli ! T'es chiant merde ! »

Il se saisit de son cadet par les épaules pour le secouer. Il sentit brièvement les mains de Bella sur son bras mais n'y fit pas plus attention que ça.

« J'en ai MARRE de te trouver à moitié crevé derrière la cantine ! J'en ai MARRE de t'entendre chialer la nuit à l'internat ! J'en ai MARRE de te voir avec un grand sourire hypocrite le week-end avec le vieux ou les autres ! J'en ai juste MARRE de toi Feliciano Vargas ! Putain mais est-ce que tu comprends ça ?! Tu me fais chier ! T'es juste un p'tit pédé qui a pas les couilles de se battre contre ses agresseurs ! Alors tu bouges ton cul et tu vas chez ton putain d'Allemand jusqu'à la fin de cette putain de semaine ! MAINTENANT. »

Il le poussa jusqu'à la porte et il y eut un nouvel instant de silence. Le visage de son cadet était figé en une expression de tristesse qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à lors. Feliciano baissa la tête, secoué par des sanglots silencieux. Lentement, il se retourna et sortit de la chambre, prenant la direction pour l'internat des garçons.  
>Restés seuls, Bella et Lovino restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs longues et interminables minutes. La main de la jeune fille était douce et chaude, pourtant l'Italien n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que lorsqu'elle avait tenté de le calmer. Il se contentait de fixer la porte, reprenant sa respiration, le visage rouge et les poings crispés.<p>

« … Tu vas aller chez Antonio, Lovino. Toi non plus tu ne peux pas rester ici, finit-elle par dire, prenant le visage du garçon entre ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder. »

Il plongea dans le regard marron de son amie, s'ancrant à son regard pour s'empêcher de sombrer à son tour. Il se sentit trembler, mais réussit tant bien que mal à murmurer un « Ok. » plus ou moins intelligible.  
>Elle lui caressa la joue avec son pouce et il ferma instinctivement les yeux, apaisé par la douceur dont elle faisait preuve.<br>Elle lui dit quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées, et le poussa gentiment jusqu'au couloir. Un « Tout va s'arranger. » parvint à ses oreilles et il entendit la porte se fermer doucement.  
>Il se retrouva seul.<p>

* * *

><p>« Fratello...<br>- J'reviendrai pas te chercher. T'auras qu'à demander à Kiku ou Ludwig de te ramener si t'as trop les chocottes, lundi prochain.  
>- Lovino je t'en supplie...<br>- Ferme ta gueule Feliciano et sors de cette putain de bagnole avant que je ne t'encastre dans le pare-brise. Tu vas y aller, tu vas en parler, et tu vas surtout me foutre la paix. »

Quand Feliciano sortit enfin de la twingo, il eut à peine le temps de prendre son sac que Lovino était déjà de nouveau sur la route. Il se retourna vers les appartements et déglutit alors qu'il commençait à s'avancer d'un pas lourd vers eux.

* * *

><p>Lovino appuya combien de fois, sur la sonnette de son studio ? Une trentaine en moins de 3 minutes ? Il avait entendu du bruit à l'intérieur, mais il s'en foutait, tant qu'on venait pas lui ouvrir il continuerait. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit. Et il apparut devant lui qui le regardait sans vraiment le voir.<p>

« Lovi ?  
>- Salut. J'peux rentrer ? »<p>

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo était quelqu'un de naturellement joyeux. Ses amis l'appelaient '' Soleil '' car il rayonnait tout le temps. D'autres disaient juste '' l'espagnol '' car selon les clichés, c'était comme ça qu'on était, en Espagne. Dégoulinant de bonheur et d'humour à vous faire vomir des papillons et des petits cœurs. C'était ce qui faisait son charme, à Antonio, aussi. Il permettait de vomir des papillons et des petits cœurs.  
>Antonio était hispanique. Antonio avait une peau matte, des yeux verts, un nez fin et une bouche qui donnait envie. Antonio pouvait afficher toutes les expressions du monde. Antonio était bien foutu.<br>Antonio était beau.  
>L'Italien n'attendit pas de réponse à sa question et entra, laissant son sac sur le palier. L'hôte (si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi), lui, était resté bouche-bée devant un tel spectacle. Il était déjà rare de voir le plus jeune hors des week-ends ou des vacances (et ils n'étaient que mardi), mais alors le voir saluer et ne pas sortir une injure dans une phrase, du moins quand il ne s'adressait pas à une fille, ça relevait de la plus improbable de toutes les improbabilités.<br>Il se réveilla après plusieurs secondes, attrapa le sac et ferma la porte. Il se retourna pour poursuivre l'intrus, trottinant dans le couloir. Elle était petite la maison, donc c'était pas trop compliqué pour retrouver le petit brun, fouillant dans le frigo.  
>Tonio posa les affaires sur la table et s'approcha, incertain, de l'autre qui ne relevait toujours pas les yeux vers lui.<p>

« Lovi.. ?  
>- Y a plus de jus de tomate, ça m'étonne. T'en as toujours en réserve. Gilbert s'y est mis aussi ? D'ailleurs il est pas là ?<br>- Il doit m'en rester une caisse. Tu sais bien que Gil' ne touchera jamais à ça. Et il est en ville avec Elizabeta, je crois. Lovi ?  
>- Toujours à vouloir sortir de la friendzone, tsk. »<p>

L'espagnol leva les yeux au ciel, sans chercher pour autant à retenir son sourire amusé. Il se reprit cependant bien rapidement.

« Lovino, pourquoi tu es là ? »

Cette fois-ci, l'aîné des Vargas se releva et renifla dédaigneusement, croisant le regard de son interlocuteur.

« Quoi ? T'es pas content de me voir ?  
>- No, tu sais bien que je serai toujours content de te voir ! Je suis juste surpris. »<p>

Haussement d'épaule.

« Ça a merdé au lycée, j'ai décidé de venir, c'est tout. C'est Bella qui m'a conseillé.  
>- Oh. Feli, encore ?<br>- Ouais. Feli encore, Feli toujours. »

Les yeux du métisse se teintèrent d'inquiétude et de tristesse et cela fit râler l'autre. Il ferma le frigidaire d'un coup sec et s'appuya au mur, mains dans les poches de l'uniforme qu'il avait gardé.

« Prends pas cet air de chien battu putain.  
>- Lovi, franchement, il faut en parler. A Francis, à ton frère ou à ton grand-père, je sais pas, mais à quelqu'un. Même à une association.<br>- Génial, trouve moi une association nommée '' Pour les tarlouzes qui chialent 24/24 '' et je la contact direct.  
>- Lovino, gronda Carriedo en fronçant les sourcils. Dis pas ce genre de trucs. Je sais que tu t'en fais pour ton frère.<br>- Mais MERDE. Vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix ?! Tous à me rappeler mon putain de frère ! »

Antonio passa d'un air sévère à un beaucoup plus surpris. La voix de son invité improvisé était soudainement monté dans les aigus, était devenue plus forte et assourdissante. Il recula d'un pas, non pas parce qu'il était intimidé ou pire qu'il avait peur, mais parce que même s'il était habitué aux sautes d'humeur de Lovino, le voir devenir à moitié fou comme ça n'était jamais arrivé. Ce dernier se mit à marcher de long en large dans le salon-cuisine, faisant de grands gestes rageurs.

« Toujours me rappeler que Feli va mal ! Bordel de merde j'le sais, c'est bon, j'le vois de mes propres yeux ! Bien sûr que j'vais m'inquiéter, ce trou du cul est mon frère ! Mon frère Tonio ! Tu sais pas la dernière merde qui lui est arrivé ?! Attends, j'vais t'la raconter, tu vas rire comme moi j'ai ri ! Y a trois p'tits cons qui sont venus voir Feli pendant l'inter-classe, pile quand j'étais pas là tu sais ! Ils l'ont forcé à venir, en disant qu'ils iraient buter son copain s'il ne les suivait pas ! Et lui comme il est trop con pour savoir que pour une fois il a un mec qui sait se défendre, il les a suivit ! Bah oui, écoute, me regarde pas comme ça, il est con on y peut rien ! (_Il rit et fit tomber un vase en faisant un mouvement de bras_). Ils l'ont amenés derrière le bâtiment, près d'l'internat, et ils l'ont forcé à se foutre à moitié à poil pour lui écrire dessus ! Tapette, suceur, pute, pédé, tout c'que tu peux imaginer comme insulte pour un gay, et bah ils l'ont marqué au marqueur sur lui, en lui disant bien gentiment qu'il était pas humain et qu'il devrait crever ! Et ce p'tit con, il a juste pleuré, il s'est a peine débattu car il avait trop peur ! Et après ils l'ont fait plus classique hein ! Car c'est pas drôle sinon ! Ils se sont juste amusés à lui cracher dessus et à lui péter la gueule ! Et moi comme un abruti, j'me suis pointé que vers la fin et j'ai juste pu constater les dégâts et en réparer quelques uns grâce à des coups ! Alors ouais, ouais j'suis pas un crétin merci, je sais qu'il va mal Feli ! Je sais qu'il en peut plus de cette vie, j'suis pas stupide ! Je sais qu'il devrait parler ! Même ses '' Veee '' stupides il les fait plus ! J'l'ai envoyé chez le bouffeur de patates en priant (_il insista sur priant en faisant le geste avec ses mains_) pour qu'il parle ! J'l'ai insulté, j'lui ai dit qu'il était inutile, que j'm'en battais les couilles de lui, juste pour qu'il bouge enfin son cul et qu'il aille enfin discuter avec Lud ! Tu comprends ça Antonio ?! Tu comprends que j'en peux plus moi non plus ?! »

Il s'arrêta, comprenant lui-même ce qu'il venait de dire, et se figea sur place. Son regard croisa celui de Tonio, grave, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas interrompu. Aucun des deux ne bougea, l'un au milieu des éclats du vase, l'autre à deux mètres, derrière le canapé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne trouva rien d'intelligent à dire. Il regarda ses pieds et marmonna de brèves excuses pour le vase. Il se trouvait un peu con, Lovino, car ce vase c'était un cadeau de Francis. Alors il continua à s'excuser, encore, en boucle. Toujours courtes et simples les excuses, mais répétées inlassablement. Il entendit le maître des lieux bouger et se diriger vers lui, et il se mit à attendre un coup ou même des insultes. Après tout il l'avait bien mérité, il avait dépassé les bornes, encore une fois il n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler.  
>Mais contrairement à ses attentes (ou peut-être s'en doutait-il un peu?), à la place d'une droite il se fit tirer en avant et se retrouva contre un torse chaleureux et entouré de bras musclés. Ses yeux restèrent ouverts mais ne voyaient plus, et il sentit toute résistance éclater en lui. Son corps se mit à trembler et finalement, des larmes se mirent à dévaler le long de ses joues, se succédant de plus en plus rapidement. Il s'accrocha au T-Shirt du jeune homme qui le berçait tendrement, caressant ses cheveux.<p>

« … E-Et si i-ils découvraient pour moi aussi, h-hein ? J-J'suis un putain de l-lâche Tonio, j-j'y arriverai pas, j'y arriverai pas... »

Le plus jeune sentit des lèvres se poser sur son crâne alors que la pression autour de lui se faisait plus forte. Il se maudit intérieurement de craquer ainsi devant quelqu'un comme Antonio, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, ni de dévoiler toutes ses craintes.  
>Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'attrape lui aussi. Qu'on voit qu'il aimait les hommes. Il ne pouvait pas se faire attraper. Qui protégerait son frère alors ? Et si du coup Feli décidait d'en finir avec la vie car plus personne ne pouvait le garder ? Car après tout, quand on est gay, on n'est pas pris au sérieux dans une bagarre. Les homos, là où il était, on les écrasait et on leur crachait dessus. Il passerait de craint à tarlouze.<br>Et ça, oh ça, il ne le voulait pour rien au monde.  
>Il avait choisi de cacher sa '' nature '' pour son frère, il avait choisi de cacher sa relation pour son frère, il avait choisi de ne pas avoir d'amis pour son frère, d'être méchant pour son frère, d'être une terreur pour son frère.<br>Il avait foutu ses joies d'ado à la poubelle juste pour son frère.  
>Et ça ne servait à rien. Feliciano était malheureux, Feliciano était maltraité, Feliciano était faible. Comme lui au final. Qui était-il pour insulter ainsi son frère alors qu'il était comme lui, voir pire que lui ?<p>

« Tout ira bien, mi angelo, tout ira bien. Je suis là. »

La voix douce d'Antonio l'apaisa un peu. C'était un peu le super pouvoir de l'hispanique. Il pouvait le calmer sans parler beaucoup, juste grâce à des caresses et des baisers papillons sur le haut de son crâne. Ce n'était rien, pourtant, mais ça venait d'Antonio Fernandez. Alors c'était bien. C'était doux, rassurant.  
>Il releva la tête vers lui.<br>Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent la seconde d'après avait quand même cet arrière-goût de terreur et de remords.

* * *

><p>- <span>Lundi xxxx/20xx. Arrêt du bus 204. -

Feliciano souffla sur ses mains. Il pleuvait aujourd'hui. Et il faisait froid. Feliciano n'aimait pas le froid. Pas comme ça en tous cas. Au chaud, sous une couette, avec un chocolat chaud et un bon film oui, mais dehors à 7 heures un matin d'automne non.  
>Il avait insisté pour aller au lycée tout seul. Après l'histoire de la semaine dernière, il avait été obligé de parler à Ludwig. Car les marques étaient bien trop présentes pour faire croire à une quelconque maladresse de sa part. Alors il avait tout déballé. Du début jusqu'à la fin, il avait tout dit. Et étrangement, ça lui avait fait du bien. Il craignait une réaction plus ou moins violente de la part de son petit-ami, mais non, il était resté parfaitement calme (même si sa mâchoire s'était crispée et que ses poings s'étaient serrés si forts que ses phalanges étaient devenus blanches) et lui avait posé plusieurs questions, avant de le rassurer de plusieurs façons diverses et variées, le laissant juste car l'italien le forçait à aller en cours.<br>Alors oui, le petit brun avait toujours peur du lycée. Il craignait toujours les regards, les moqueries, les coups et autres harcèlements. Oui, il avait une boule au ventre, un mal de tête et une envie de vomir en attendant le bus. Cependant, il savait qu'il pouvait parler au moins à Ludwig si quelque chose n'allait pas.  
>Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Lovino pendant ses quelques jours. Il s'était d'abord inquiété, après tout ils ne passaient pas deux jours sans qu'ils ne s'envoient au moins un SMS normalement, puis il s'était dit que finalement, sa réaction était compréhensible.<br>Lud lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas faible et inutile. Mais pour le coup, il avait un peu de mal à le croire.  
>Il renifla un peu et secoua la tête. Non, il avait décidé de ne plus pleurer. Aujourd'hui il ne pleurnicherait pas.<br>Il se décida tout de même à allumer son portable qu'il avait éteint pour la nuit, et alors qu'il allait le ranger dans sa poche, il le sentit vibrer dans sa main. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, cinq fois, six fois, sept fois.  
>Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension<br>Il sortit le petit appareil de sa poche et regarda l'écran. 6 nouveaux messages.  
>Surpris (et s'attendant à un spam d'un de ses agresseurs pour le pousser à mourir vite), il ouvrit la boîte de réception puis le premier message.<p>

**Francis  
><strong>+33 6 35 56 69 00  
><em>Salut Feli ! Ça date hein. Désolé je vous ai un peu délaissé les gars et toi (tout ça à cause d'Arthur, je suis innocent !). On m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé au lycée. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir ! Grand frère sera toujours là pour toi ~<br>__Bises et à bientôt !_

Feli eut un sourire. Il reconnaissait bien là le grand frère avec qui il avait grandi. Il appuya sur retour (mais surtout pas effacer) et afficha le second message.

**Roméo  
><strong>+33 6 23 11 05 02  
><em>Hellow ! :D<br>__A c'qui parait t'as enfin quelqu'un ! Et tu m'as rien dis ! Vilain fratello ! Tu as peur qu'il tombe sous mon charme c'est ça ! :'(  
><em>_On aura qu'à se faire une petite sortie un de ces quatre ! Comme ça tu pourras me raconter comment ça se passe au lycée, car c'est pas tout rose si j'ai bien suivi. T'en fais pas Feli, bientôt tu seras loin de ce bahut pourrave. Sois fort !_

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il termina de lire le message de son frère cadet. Roméo avait toujours eu un sens de l'humour assez spécial, mais qui le faisait toujours rire. Des fois il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.  
>Il appuya une nouvelle fois sur retour pour voir la suite.<p>

**Nonno  
><strong>+33 6 34 98 95 25  
><em>Rappelle-moi Feli<br>__On doit parler  
><em>_bacetto_

Il se sentit un peu soulagé de voir que son grand-père n'était pas fâché contre lui. Quand il l'était il savait de nouveau comment utiliser les ponctuations et il ne l'embrassait pas à la fin du message.  
>Nouveau retour. Il ne restait que quelques messages.<p>

**Bella  
><strong>+33 7 12 01 02 48  
><em>Salut salut ! J'espère que tu vas mieux depuis la dernière fois. Si tu as besoin de te reposer un peu au lycée, de t'échapper, tout ça, n'hésite pas à venir me voir (mes frères ne diront rien ! ;3) ! Ou même si tu as besoin d'un gros câlin ! Bisous sur ton front ! ~<em>

Ce message le fit doucement sourire. Il se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir Bella pour lui dans l'enfer où il était. Elle était un peu comme une mère, quelque chose comme ça.  
>Il secoua la tête et passa au message suivant. Aux messages suivants même. Il y en avait deux. Il eut un petit '' Oh ! '' de surprise en voyant l'envoyeur.<p>

**Lud**'  
>+ 33 6 68 42 93 88<br>_Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à appeler surtout. Je répondrai à l'appel._

Un petit gloussement s'échappa des lèvres du brun. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix grave de Ludwig lui dire ses mots. Il ouvrit le second message qu'il lui avait envoyé.

**Lud**'  
>+33 6 68 42 93 88<br>_Ich liebe dich._

Il cru pendant plusieurs secondes qu'il avait mal vu et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, verrouillant et déverrouillant son portable. Il était rare d'entendre ou de lire un personnage tel que l'allemand dévoiler ainsi ce genre de sentiments. Bien sûr, Feliciano savait qu'il l'aimait, c'est juste qu'il ne le répétait pas souvent et que dit de manière si cru ça pouvait... déstabiliser.  
>Un léger rouge carmin monta aux joues de l'Italie qui serra un peu plus son portable, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux.<br>Il se rappela qu'il avait un dernier message et l'ouvrit sans faire attention au destinataire.

**Fratello (Lovino)  
><strong>+33 6 34 21 01 59  
><em>Salut couillon.<br>__C'est pas une bonne façon de commencer un sms comme celui là d'ailleurs. C'est pas très cool de te le dire par sms et pas en face d'ailleurs. Mais j'pense que si j'avais pas fait ce pas là, t'aurais fondu en larmes dès mon arrivée.  
><em>_Bon, j'suis désolé, ok ? J'ai pas été cool. J'aurai pas dû t'insulter. J'aurai pas dû dire que j'en avais marre de toi. C'était pas bien, mais j'voulais que t'aille te confier à ton connard de mec (s'il t'a fait quoi que ce soit j'lui pète les dents). Garder tout ça pour toi c'est pas bien Feli.  
><em>_T'as peut-être reçu des messages des gens de la famille, t'en recevra sûrement d'autres de gens qui t'aiment. T'es pas tout seul bordel, ok ? Y a tout le monde avec toi, j'suis avec toi. C'que disent les autres enfoirés au lycée c'est des conneries, t'es une bonne personne. Une super personne. J'sais que tu pourras aller au devant de tout ça, car j'ai confiance en toi.  
><em>_On s'voit au lycée. Ti amo, cretino de fratello.  
><em>_(PS : Fais pas chier avec ce message, c'était hyper gênant bordel de merde)_

Feliciano cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et manqua de se pincer pour vérifier que ce qu'il vivait était bien réel. Dans la même catégorie que Ludwig, il était rare de voir Lovino Vargas dire de pareilles choses.  
>Il se sentit un peu coupable. Après tout, pour déballer tout ça, son frère avait dû prendre sur sa fierté et surtout être inquiet pour lui. Lui avait bêtement pensé qu'il le détestait vraiment de tout son être.<br>Il regarda le portable, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, qui se transforma bien rapidement en rire. Le premier vrai rire depuis longtemps.  
>Le bus arrivait enfin à destination, et il eut juste le temps d'envoyer une réponse groupée.<p>

**Io**

To : Francis, Roméo, Nonno, Bella, Ludwig, Fratello (Lovino)  
><em>Ve ! ~<em>

Il rangea son téléphone et monta dans le bus avec un sourire rayonnant.  
>Il ne sentit pas son téléphone vibrer une nouvelle fois dans son portable, ni l'écran s'allumer pour afficher le nouveau message.<p>

**Fratello (Lovino)**  
>+33 6 34 21 01 59<br>_VAFFANCULO FRATELLO. BASTARDO. IDIOTA._

Et aujourd'hui serait une belle journée d'automne.

**END**

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà. Terminé. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou même un MP pour me donner vos impressions, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir !<em>  
><em>Je vous retrouve pour Halloween !<em>

_Cordialement._


End file.
